Book One: Enchantments
by Erifstar
Summary: The trilogy begins... Draco and Hermione find themselves trapped in an ancient Egyptian city. How the heck do they get out?!!!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **This story contains settings, situations, and characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Plot and everything else you don't recognize is inarguably mine. No money is being made, therefore no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I came up with the idea for this fic after watching _The Mummy Returns _for what seemed like the hundredth time. It's Part One of a trilogy, and more of an action/adventure than a romance but, don't worry, there WILL be fluffy moments, just not that much ;-) Dedicated to my buds **Kyra Felton**, **Micah Malfoy**, and **J-me Malton**, my brother, beta reader, critic, and Number One Fan, **Jay**, and everyone who reviews.

Happy reading!

Enchantments: Chapter One

Professor Binns' class was sunk deep in its usual stupor. Neville Longbottom's eyelids kept dropping down every five seconds. Dean Thomas stared blankly out the window. Seamus Finnigan was fast asleep, drooling on his desk.

Only Hermione Granger remained alert, furiously scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment as Binns droned on about the ancient Egyptian dynasties. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked at their friend, then at each other.

"Mental," Ron muttered, shaking his head sadly.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy sat with the other Slytherins, drumming his fingers on his desk, his impatience growing as minutes passed. Bloody hell, this class lasted forever! Why couldn't Binns just drop dead?

_Because he already has, you idiot, _he answered himself.

Suddenly Hermione stiffened in her seat and said loudly, "What did you say, Professor? A field trip _where?"_

Dean blinked, then leaned forward. Neville's eyes widened, all traces of sleepiness gone. Seamus' head snapped up, and he hurriedly wiped away the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Gryffindors were such _nerds. _Especially Granger Wait, did she mention something about a field trip? Draco raised curious, yet disdainful blue gray eyes to the ghost teacher.

The students stared enraptured at Binns, who gazed back at them blearily, completely thrown by the unusual display of interest. No one had ever paid much attention to him, dead or alive. "I told you, Miss Granger," he said, finally finding his voice, "in relation to our discussion on the Hyksos period, this class will be taking a field trip to Egypt, to study the temples, pyramids, and other relics, in order to develop a thorough understanding of"

The room exploded with cheers before Binns could finish his sentence.

~*~

"We're going to have a blast!" Ron declared emphatically as he, Harry, and Hermione entered the dungeons. The redhead had been to Egypt before, so he definitely knew what he was talking about. "The pyramids were cool! Kind of spooky, though, but the burial chambers were _amazing! _There was all this jewelry and gold"

"Wanted to make off with some of it, didn't you, Weasley?" taunted the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as how your family's vault in Gringotts could do with a little filling. It's empty, isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Ron yelled, his face turning red, blending with his carrot-colored hair.

"Oh, yeah," sneered Draco. "Silly me, I forgot the cobwebs."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"That's the best you can come up with, Potter? Hanging around Longbottom must have affected your intelligence or were you always so dumb?"

Hermione bit her lip as Harry and Ron glared murderously at Draco, their fists clenched. _Malfoy deserves to be beaten up, of course, _she told herself, _but fights are always so messy._

Fortunately, before either of her friends could lunge at the Slytherin's throat, Professor Snape swooped into the dungeons, wearing his trademark dour expression.

"Everyone, take your seats," snarled the Potions master. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

However angry they were, Harry and Ron were not foolish enough to pick a fight under Snape's nose, particularly when he was meaner than usual. They went to their seats, Draco smirking triumphantly.

"I wish Buckbeak finished him off," Harry said, referring to the time his enemy had been injured by a mad hippogriff. "Then we won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Got that right," Ron mumbled, appearing deep in thought. When Snape turned to write something on the chalkboard, Ron turned to Hermione, his eyes misting over with some faraway dream. "Hey, Herm, is there a way we can lock Malfoy up in a pyramid without anyone finding out about it?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "I think you already know the answer to that as well as I do."

"We could lead him into a booby trap," continued Ron, sounding hopeful. "There are all sorts of booby traps in pyramids, you know"

Harry grinned. "Or maybe we could make an entire temple fall down on him!" he suggested. "Imagine him crushed underneath all those rocks."

"That would be my fondest memory, pity it's next to impossible We could bury him in the sand"

"_Or _we could"

_Honestly, boys are so immature, _Hermione thought, heaving a frustrated, long-suffering sigh as her two best friends discussed ways to get rid of Malfoy and get away with it.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: This story contains settings, situations, and characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Plot and everything else you don't recognize is inarguably mine. No money is being made, therefore no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: Okay, so I admit that the Portkey scene was lifted from _The Goblet of Fire_, because I couldn't describe it in my own words. Feel free to correct any spelling or grammatical errors!

Enchantments: Chapter Two

The fifth year students clustered in the Great Hall chattered excitedly among themselves. It was the day of the field trip, and in front of them, Professor Dumbledore had placed a box of seemingly useless junk, like old boots, trash can lids, and worn rubber tires.

"May I have your attention, please," requested the Headmaster. The chatter died down to a few occasional whispers. "You will be traveling by Portkeys. So as to maintain order, five students at a time will go in front and get a Portkey. Now, when you have reached your destination, stay put and wait for the rest of your classmates to arrive. Professor Binns and Professor McGonagall will be joining you shortly."

"Why'd McGonagall have to come along?" Ron demanded, looking slightly dismayed. "She'll never let us have any fun!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited as their classmates went to the front in groups of five, clutched things Muggles called litter, and disappeared. At last it was their turn, and they formed a circle around an empty drinks can, along with Seamus and Neville, touching it with their fingers.

"Have a good time," Dumbledore said cheerfully, then looked down at his watch. "Three… two… one…"

Hermione felt as though she had been jerked forward by a large hook. Her feet left the ground; she could feel Harry and Ron on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers; she was vaguely aware of Neville--- or was it Seamus?--- screaming; they were all speeding forwards in a howl of wind and swirling color, their forefingers stuck to the drinks can, and then---

Her feet slammed into the ground, and she and her friends fell over, gasping.

"Blimey, I think I'm having a heart attack," said Seamus, clutching his chest.

Hermione disentangled herself from the boys and got to her feet. They had arrived at a desert, in front of a wooden gate that seemed even bigger than Hogwarts castle. Their classmates who had gotten there before them all looked eager, although very windswept.

"_This _is Egypt?" said Harry incredulously, gazing at the endless stretch of sand before him, then at the solitary wooden gate.

"Yes," a voice affirmed. "Just east of Cairo." The speaker was a tall, tanned man leaning against the gate, wearing white linen robes, with very straight, chin-length raven black hair. Hermione wondered why she hadn't noticed him at first. "Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, flashing the students a brilliant smile that was almost as dazzling as the white of his robes. "I am Cheops, your official tour guide for the duration of your stay. Now, is everyone here?"

Pansy Parkinson replied, "Everyone except for---"

"Argh, damn it, Crabbe!" yelled an angry voice.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle materialized, their used Portkey falling to the ground. Draco looked extremely pissed off as he ran a hand through his ruffled platinum blonde hair.

"Of all the bloody ways to travel…" he muttered, straightening his black robes.

Cheops smirked, then counted the number of students. "Right, that's everyone. Your professors will be joining us later, but Minerva said I should go ahead and take you lot to the Museum of Magical Artifacts."

Hermione tried not to smile. Cheops looked way too young to be on a first-name basis with McGonagall.

The Egyptian wizard turned to the gate, then stretched out his arms on both sides. _"Septhys piaktu!" _he intoned sharply. The students watched in awe as the huge wooden gate creaked open, revealing a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight, lined with shops, crowded with animals and people. It resembled Diagon Alley, only noisier and more exotic, and sprinkled with palm trees here and there. Everywhere you looked you could see camels and sand.

"Welcome," said Cheops, grinning at the students whose mouths had dropped open, "to the wizarding village of Shadrack."


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: This story contains settings, situations, and characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Plot and everything else you don't recognize is inarguably mine… this includes Cheops and the wizarding village of Shadrack, although I got those names from _Salem's Tails: The King of Cats _by Mark Dubowski. No money is being made, therefore no trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

****

A/N: One of my fanfic pet peeves is OOCness, so if you think any of the characters are being, well, out of character, please let me know.

Enchantments: Chapter Three

"Market day's today," Cheops announced as he led the students through the busy street. "That's why it's so crowded."

"It's not only crowded, it stinks," Pansy complained.

__

She does have a point, Draco thought as he breathed in a lungful of air that smelled like a combination of sweat and animal poop, but he was too occupied with looking around him to be bothered too much by the stench.

A gaggle of plump middle-aged witches were sipping lemonade in an outdoor café, eyeing the students speculatively. One of them called out something to Cheops, who shouted back, "Hogwarts! They're from Hogwarts!" There was a collective "Ahhh…" from the witches, and then they returned their attention to their drinks.

Snickering, Crabbe and Goyle pointed to a window displaying Beanie Mummy dolls. "Hey, that would be a great gift to give Potter!" Goyle said loudly, then glanced at Draco for approval.

"That was unbelievably lame even for you, Goyle," snapped Draco, rolling his eyes. Pansy sneezed as they passed a herd of "fine, sturdy Bactrian camels" for sale. Behind him, Draco heard the squeals of Parvati and Padma Patil, who had spotted a shop selling robes for teenagers.

"Can't those two ever think of something other than clothes?" Hermione Granger said testily.

Draco glanced back at her and smirked. "At least _they _have fashion sense."

Her cheeks flushed pink with anger, or maybe it was from the heat. Now that Draco noticed, it was very warm. No wonder Egyptians wore white all the time.

"Would you mind walking a little faster, Malfoy?" said Hermione. "I know you like looking at your ugly reflection in the shop windows, but, _really, _you're holding everyone up."

Before he could think of a suitable retort, she shoved past him. "What's your deal, Granger?" he yelled after her.

"I think it was that dig about her not having fashion sense," said Pansy. "Girls are very touchy about that--- not that you were telling a lie or anything," she spitefully added.

"Whatever." Draco put the incident out of his mind as he looked at a shop selling broomsticks with interest. _A Charioteer 5000… Isn't that the latest model? I think I'll buy it. It's way better than Potter's Firebolt._

Just as he was craning his neck to see the price tag, he bumped into Crabbe, who was walking in front of him and had suddenly stopped.

"Crabbe, you big oaf, why'd you stop all of a sudden? Oh…" Draco's eyes widened a little as his gaze rested on the gleaming white marble building in front of them. His house was grander, of course, but that didn't make the Museum of Magical Artifacts any less impressive. Guarding the entrance were two lions carved out of sandstone, looking fierce in the sunlight.

"Here we are!" said Cheops, bounding up the steps, beckoning for the students to follow.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: This story contains settings, situations, and characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Plot and everything else you don't recognize is inarguably mine. One scene is based on _Salem's Tails: The King of Cats_, and another has characters taken from _The Mummy Returns._ No money is being made, therefore no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: I had a lot (and I mean A LOT) of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as well!

Enchantments: Chapter Four

__

Pompous ass, Hermione thought, wishing she could burn a hole into Draco's back with her glare, as he swept past her and into the museum. It wasn't that she actually valued his opinion, but his taunt had hit a nerve. She had heard Parvati and Padma talking last week, about _her. _"Hermione Granger, for example, doesn't mind her looks at all"… "She really ought to be more fashionable"… "You know, if she just put on some makeup and combed her hair once in a while, she'd be all right"… "Well, she's probably too preoccupied studying to care about _that"…_

"Hermione, are you okay?"

The sound of Ron's concerned voice jerked Hermione out of her trance. She blinked, then smiled weakly. "Of course I'm okay. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You aren't going in," Harry pointed out. The other students were already inside the building.

"I was waiting for you guys," she said hurriedly, grabbing their hands and pulling them up the steps.

As soon as she had passed through the open glass doors, Hermione forgot all about Malfoy's stinging insult, and Parvati and Padma's conversation. The museum's lobby was so beautiful it took her breath away. She could see her reflection in the polished marble floor that was as smooth as glass. A spiraling staircase, also made of marble, curved up from one corner of the lobby to the second floor. In the center was an exquisite fountain, sparkling and bubbling merrily. The walls were decorated with strange symbols--- hieroglyphics, the Egyptians' picture-writing system.

"Wicked!" breathed Ron. Every student was visibly awed--- except for Draco, who just looked bored.

"Honestly, what is the big deal? Our living room is nicer than this," he drawled, earning a glare from Cheops, who had already decided he didn't like the blonde-haired boy very much.

"If you don't like it, Malfoy," said Harry coldly, "why don't you just go home?"

"At least _I _have somewhere to go home to, Potter."

A pained look flashed in Harry's green eyes, and he pressed his lips tightly together. Hermione's blood boiled, wondering why Draco had to exploit other people's weaknesses for his own twisted amusement, and she raised her hand to slap him.

At that moment, however, screams emanated from a hallway marked "Statues." Hermione's jaw dropped open, as did Harry's, Ron's, and pretty much everyone else's, as several creatures raced out of the hallway. They resembled jackals, except that they were standing on two feet and carrying battle axes in their paws. They were obviously carved from stone, but their snarls, growls, roars, and the way they stood in the lobby, baring their sharp fangs left no one in doubt that they were very much alive.

The students were too petrified to move or even make a sound. Four wizards, dressed in dark blue robes with golden badges emblazoned with the words _Museum Guards_ on their chests, came running just as one of the creatures raised its axe and brought it down on Seamus Finnigan.

__

"Fazad kharam, ithinuil oblis!" a wizard cried. The creatures immediately froze, the battle axe stopping just a few inches from Seamus' head. The Irish boy looked like he was about to faint.

"Terribly sorry about that," one of the wizards apologized to the shocked group. "Some blithering idiot read the incantation out loud and set the statues of Anubis' warriors on the loose. It's happened a thousand times. Last time one of the warriors actually got out of the museum and terrorized Shadrack. It was sheer pandemonium, I tell you. Damn nosy tourists!" He turned to Cheops. "This is the Hogwarts group, eh? Well, let them feel free to look around, but don't let them read anything out loud!" The wizard hurried back to his companions, who were diligently levitating the statues back to their respective places in the hallway.

After making sure Seamus was all right, Cheops led a somewhat shaken group of students into an alcove that was full of jars. They were chipped and cracked, but neatly shelved, and the picture-writing on them was still cheery and bright after more than five thousand years.

Neville stood on tiptoe and examined a tall jar that was decorated with tiny Sphinxes. "Too bad we can't understand hieroglyphics, though," he said regretfully, squinting at the squiggly symbols etched near the bottom.

A brilliant idea occurred to Hermione. "Oh, but we _can," _she said, taking out her wand. _"Etarnas!"_

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville as the Translating Charm worked its magic, rearranging the symbols until they formed letters from the English alphabet.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see… _Whosoever reads this shall be forever plagued by sorrow and misfortune…" _Neville gasped as he realized what he had just read out loud.

"By the way, it would be best if you did not read anything," Cheops said cheerfully as he stood at the entrance of the alcove, watching the students with folded arms. "Some jars have very powerful curses inscribed on them. You don't want to be haunted by bad luck for all eternity, do you?" He chuckled lightly, unaware of what had just occurred.

Neville looked like he was about to burst into tears.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **This story contains settings, situations, and characters created and owned by JK Rowling. Plot and everything else you don't recognize is inarguably mine. No money is being made, therefore no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **My burst of writing genius (if you can call it that) ends here, folks! I still can't believe I was able to post 5 chappies in one sitting! Chapter 6 is on the way Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story so far--- aside from it being seriously twisted, because I already know that. ^_^ I made Binns' first name up, by the way, because it's not mentioned in the HP Books.

Enchantments: Chapter Five

McGonagall and Binns were already at the bottom of the steps when the fifth years got out of the museum. Wearing her usual black robes, the Transfigurations teacher stood out among the white-clad Egyptians, and Binns looked strangely out of place, which was forgivable since he was a wrinkled old ghost in the desert. Many passersby looked at him curiously, but did not gawk, because this was the wizarding world, and anything was possible.

"Minerva, Hamilton, there you are!" cried Cheops, grinning widely.

"_Hamilton _Binns?" Ron half-whispered, half-exclaimed. Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"It's good to see you, Cheops," said McGonagall politely, a small smile flickering on her face. "How was the tour?"

"Absolutely spiffing!" Cheops answered with enthusiasm. "Excellent! Not a single hitch! Well, ah, we did have a bit of trouble with the statues, but---" He waved a hand breezily, dismissing the whole incident--- "that's the by and by. Very well-behaved class you have here!"

Dean Thomas coughed, looking pointedly at the Slytherins.

Binns gazed at the students, then mumbled, "I think it is now time for the next phase of the trip."

"He seems awfully unexcited," Lavender Brown observed in a hushed voice. "I wonder if this experience means anything to him."

"Well, it probably doesn't," said Seamus. "Maybe for him this is just another lesson. I mean, face it, he's _dead._ Egypt might not be too big a deal for dead people."

Cheops and their teachers led them once again through the busy street. This time, Neville knocked over a display of rare glass sculptures and ended up paying for the lot.

"What a klutz," drawled Draco loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear. "Oh, well, at least he's got money. Right, Weasley?"

Harry quickly grabbed Ron by the arm, preventing the redhead from ripping Draco apart.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy," growled Ron, straining to free himself, "one more fucking word---"

"Mr. Weasley, watch your language!" said McGonagall sharply. "Five points from Gryffindor!"

The Slytherins exchanged evil grins. Ron looked furious.

"Where are we going next, Professors?" Hermione asked, pushing Parvati Patil aside to get closer to McGonagall and Binns.

"The Temple of Selket, in Karnak," answered Binns in his characteristic monotone. "Selket is the ancient Scorpion goddess, usually depicted as a woman with a scorpion atop her head or a human-headed scorpion."

"I've read all about her," said Hermione, her brown eyes shining. "She was believed to help guard the entrails of the deceased."

"Not _was, _Miss Granger," corrected Binns, "but rather, _is. _Many Egyptian wizards still practice the old ways although some would tell you it is more than just a belief."

"Are you saying, Professor, that Selket and the other ancient gods are real?"

"Others do," the ghost replied. "As for me, there has never been any real evidence of the existence of these supernatural beings, and I tend to stand by solid, verifiable fact"

Wishing she hadn't brought the subject up, Hermione prayed that Binns wouldn't launch into yet another boring speech about the shortcomings of myth as compared to history, but luckily she was saved by Cheops, who told the students to turn left. They did, and found out they had walked out of Shadrack and into a strip of empty desert land. Empty except for---

"Our transportation to Karnak!" said the tour guide gleefully, pointing to the beasts standing in a perfect straight line, munching on thorny grass.

Draco Malfoy was unable to contain his horror. _"Camels?!!!"_


End file.
